


【柱斑】最好的朋友（现代日常）

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 前世今生, 暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 宇智波斑的暗恋故事
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 柱斑
Kudos: 5





	【柱斑】最好的朋友（现代日常）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 无疾而终的暗恋be  
> 碎片化  
> 柱斑扉三人有过短暂的同居生活  
> 和斑扉现代日常是同一世界观

【前世：猛男撒娇】  
外敌来犯，柱间一个人平定沙场，血流成河。自己也周身浴血，却没皱下眉头，一副猛男之姿和扉间分析敌情。  
过了一会儿，后援的宇智波斑带人来到战场，柱一下就扑过去了，眼角含泪：斑你怎么才来，我好痛痛，要吹吹。  
斑：柱间！！！你没事吧！？伤哪里了？  
扉：别闹了大哥，受伤去治，累了去睡。  
柱：嘤嘤嘤！胳膊。  
斑检查一番：看不出来啊？  
扉：……大哥的伤口三秒就愈合了。  
柱哭哭脸：之前痛过的就不算了吗，呜呜。  
斑：那，那好吧，我怎么做？  
扉看不下去了，一把拽过柱间的胳膊：呼呼！  
斑：吹吹哪够，受伤要舔舔。  
扉：你这变态不要靠近我大哥！！

见他们“关系很好”地打成一片，柱间心满意足地笑了。

【前世：猛男杀娇】  
柱翘班去玩，扉无奈用变身术去顶位置，巧遇斑想对柱撒娇，于是一顿连环拳将扉打成重伤。

【前世：永远赢不了柱间的斑】  
柱间是个对非常识的事物接受度很高，又很脱线的人。  
他看到斑镶嵌在胸前的脸，不仅不恶心，还很感兴趣，自己用木遁做个斑的脸，然后还要找斑一起鉴赏。  
斑本来兴高采烈，说“好啊好啊来来来，写轮眼用不用给你装上我还好多……”  
结果看到胸前的自己的脸是微笑表情。  
斑沉默并原地自杀。 

【闲】  
柱间太强了，对生活点无聊。  
没有他打不倒的敌人，没有他完不成的任务，没有他学不会的东西，一点挑战性都没有，所以才到赌场那种胜少亏多的地方找刺激。  
就连硬币掉地上正好卡在榻榻米缝隙竖起来，他都要叫弟弟来看看。  
就算转世到了现代也一样，虽然没有记忆，但千手柱间还是自顾自地成长为了那种屁事都要到处显摆，一天发八十条朋友圈的闲人。  
顺便，斑每条都点赞。 

某天斑问他：你24小时都在发消息，不睡觉的吗？  
柱间：扉间帮我做了个小程序，可以定时的，你每次都秒点赞，不睡觉吗？  
斑什么都没说。

【从小开始的赔钱货柱间】  
千手家的长男没有理财观念，不良爱好又多，经常就不到月末就花光了零用钱，找扉间借，扉间不借就板间，板间不借还有瓦间，反正弟弟多，总有人会帮他。  
直到某天开始，柱间突然不借钱了，千手家次男马上警觉了起来。  
他跟踪柱去了游戏厅，看哥哥和往常一样玩了个痛快，临走时候和他同行的刺毛头少年很自然地付了账。  
千手扉间略一沉思，就触碰到了事情的真相，回到家就报告了父亲：大哥在援交。

有偿约会也是援交，扉把概念研究得透透的。

【恋爱脑】  
柱间和斑一起吃煎饼，柱间边吃边看手机，不知不觉把包装纸也吃进去了，斑看了一会儿，自己也偷偷咬了一个角。  
沾了酱料的纸的确蛮好吃的。 

【饮料】  
难得休息日，柱间沙发上玩游戏，扉间在算开销，斑在看电视。  
柱间有些口渴。  
柱间：斑，我渴了。给我拿瓶果汁。  
斑：我在忙着，你自己去。  
柱间：诶～那扉间帮我拿？  
扉间头也不抬：抱歉大哥，果汁没有了。  
柱间：怎么会，我记得昨天才买回来。  
扉间：被斑喝光了。  
斑：我才没有喝，明明在冰箱里。  
扉间：没了，你昨天洗完澡把存货都喝光了。  
柱间皱眉：过分，斑～  
斑：我没有！我昨天喝的是啤酒！谁稀罕你的果汁！  
扉间：那你今天早饭的时候是不是喝了！  
斑：我没喝！（怒气冲冲走到冰箱里拿出果汁）你看，还有这么多！  
柱间：好远，看不清包装，你给我尝一口，是我的果汁吗？  
斑走过来把果汁塞给柱间：你看是不是！  
柱间：还真的呢，原来还有剩啊，太好了。  
扉间：抱歉，斑，我记错了。  
斑：知道就好。

柱间如愿地躺着喝到了饮料。

【打雷】  
斑有个秘密，他害怕打雷，每次打雷都得抓着柱间的胳膊一起睡觉。  
这天外头下了很大的雨，没多久就开始打雷，柱间不放心斑，狂奔到他房间，把熟睡中的斑摇醒：“打雷了，你怕不怕。”  
“我睡着了怕个屁，滚！”  
“那就好，我就放心了。”柱间开心地回自己屋里去。  
留下被弄醒的斑被雷声吓得再也睡不着，十分钟后斑抱着被子磨磨蹭蹭去找柱间，发现他睡得呼噜山响。  
斑心想：雷怎么不劈死你这个崽种。

【道歉】  
斑生气了，收拾东西回了宇智波，柱间很苦恼，思前想后决定写份道歉信求他回来。  
努力了一晚上，也没想出来自己错在哪。

【青梅竹马】  
小学的斑放学后的书包总是鼓鼓的，因为柱间喜欢吃零嘴，斑不吃，柱间就偷偷塞到他书包里。斑装作不知道，背回家里整整齐齐地摆在盒子中，捧着下巴看好久。  
他真的不喜欢吃重油重盐的零食，他爸爸和弟弟也不吃，斑只好等周末邀请柱间来家里玩，再让柱间解决掉，柱间总是高兴地说：“斑真好，准备的都是我喜欢的！”

中学的时候柱间爱热闹，放学后就拖着斑到处玩，斑不爱去，柱间就嚷嚷他买单，只有实在没钱的时候斑才垫付。  
三年里斑几乎很少回家吃晚饭，打通了街机厅所有游戏，还练就了一身好舞姿。连笔筒里都插满了柱间送的文具，花里胡哨地摆在那，斑到处乱丢也没见少过，甚至柱间的笔没有墨了会来找斑借。  
某天柱间被扣在游戏厅里，斑把他赎出来，柱间抱着他的脖子大哭：“斑最好了！帮了我大忙了。”

斑高中考了驾照，因为骑摩托比挤公交方便得多，可柱间每天都来斑的楼下叫他一起去上学，斑的摩托只好一直放在雨棚里。只有柱间起晚快迟到的时候才骑上它一骑绝尘。  
“斑平时怎么不骑摩托呢？”  
“风吹得脸不舒服，我又不喜欢戴头盔。”  
“谢谢你送我，斑真是个温柔的人。”

斑喜欢柱间，柱间却当他是好朋友。  
柱间为斑花了很多心思，斑拿出一小部分回馈给柱间，柱间就感动坏了。  
柱间过生日的时候，斑把他叫出来：“你能接受男生喜欢男生吗？”  
柱间震惊：“不能。”  
“哦，那祝你生日快乐。”斑送上礼物。  
斑的告白失败了，斑失恋了，但没关系，暗恋总是要有人失恋一场的。  
斑想回去了，但柱间却拉住了他。  
“你不会喜欢我吧。”  
“我怎么可能喜欢你！”斑脱口而出。  
“哈哈我想也是嘛。”柱间笑了，扉间说兄弟间应该接纳对方的特别之处，斑就像他的兄弟一般，所以他们的友谊不会变质：“我想了想，男生喜欢男生也没什么啊，我们还是最好的朋友吧。”  
斑的眼睛又亮了起来，他愿意永远做柱间的好朋友。

END


End file.
